Possession
Kontorōru Kōsui, often known by his hero name Possession, is a student teacher at U.A. High. He appears to be a worldly, "hot" figure, but his outer appearance hides a dark past. Appearance Kontorōru takes great pride in his physical appearance - he thinks it may be the only thing he has. He's mostly arms and legs, but his flowy costume conceals that. His skin is always well-cared-for and smooth, and his hair is always well-styled. (Midnight knows how to set up a kid with a decent hairdresser.) His hair itself is bright yellow (naturally, it's a byproduct of his Quirk) and falls into his eyes. His eyes are a slightly darker yellow (also natural) with slightly slitted pupils. His costume is also yellow, comprised of what appears to be a business suit but is outfitted for combat, "business shoes" with ironsoles on the bottom (like Izuku's shoes in Costume Gamma) a belt that hides fillable smoke grenades much like Bakugo's, a mask that enables him to breathe his own Quirk in a situation such as a gas attack, and a yellow fascinator perched atop his head. His entire costume is built to work with his Quirk, its loose design enabling him to use his Quirk without hindrances. He naturally has a calculating, rakish, almost evil look in his eyes that scares the living daylights out of students and villains alike. Personality Kontorōru's personality has two completely different sides - his outer shell and his real personality. On the outside, he's a mostly normal, if flirty, character, who always has time for the last quip. However, he's actually quite unstable because of his upbringing. His father is a notorious villain, his mother is missing, his beloved brother is dead, and he's being raised by a pervy heroine who tries her best, but they still don't know each other very well, even after two years. He has a very compassionate side as well, however. He loves little kids and helping them, and he often laments that his Quirk isn't that great for that kind of work. He isn't afraid to use his Quirk on an opponent, but he would never use it on someone innocent unless they told him to. (more on that in the Quirk section.) He laments about his Quirk quite a bit. He's naturally agile, but unless he's fighting in an enclosed building, he's mostly useless. He likes fighting, but he can never be the first one to the fight and is mostly restricted to cases such as bank robberies where the crime is in an enclosed space. Abilities Overal Abilities: Kontorōru is very agile and considerably muscular in general, able to fit his nearly-six-foot frame into a very small space such as a window or a vent. His agility also enables him to dodge attacks almost effortlessly - such "little effort" is part of his style, despite the fact that it takes him just as much effort as anyone else. He was an accomplished gymnast in middle school, and those skills carry on into his hero work. Quick Thinking: Kontorōru is known for being able to use his Quirk even in situations that would prove nearly impossible for his power to work. During his U.A. entrance exam, he mind-controlled a handful of treacherous kids and forced them to take down the robots for him. He made sure he was in view, standing over them like a puppet master the whole time. He's also really good at battle banter and last quips. Quirk Kontorōru's Quirk is Possession Perfume, a Quirk very much like Midnight's. However, unlike Midnight's sleep gas, the gas Kontorōru produces mind-controls anyone who breathes it in. He can have up to five hundred thralls at once, but because his Quirk dissipates once it reaches open air, he usually only has one or two. His control over them is nearly effortless, however, requiring only quick mental stimuli. His Quirk is released through glands across his body, but the ones on his wrists are very concentrated. Using these, he can generate small amounts of a liquid that is essentially a superconcentrated version of his Quirk. He utilizes this in moves such as Stealthy Subversion, to fill his smoke grenades, or to use as smelling salts. The gas is perfectly breatheable - it can even replace oxygen - and inhaling it enables Kontorōru to think more clearly. He has another use for his Quirk as well - a healing tool. His father, being a villain, was abusive, and Aishita (Kontorōru's brother) would ask his brother to use his Quirk, as Aishita's dangerous flame Quirk would fire off in retaliation. Weaknesses: Kontorōru's gas dissipates after 15 feet while outside, 5 feet in windy conditions, and is useless in a strong wind unless he can utilize his Close-Contact Control move. His powers can be countered by anyone who holds their breath, and those like Midnight who have gas powers and are immune to their own Quirks are immune to his as well. (it would work on Mustard but not Midnight.) His Quirk also has a range - 5 miles. If he or the target leaves this range, he loses control over them. He also can't read their thoughts or force them to talk - he can't glean information from them. Ultimate Moves: *'Stealthy Subversion': This move involves taking the liquid form of his gas and spreading it on a surface. By inhaling its fumes, the target is subjected to Kontorōru's Quirk. He uses this to set up traps from afar. It stays potent for up to 5 days. *'Close-Contact Control': Kontorōru grabs the target from behind and puts a hand over their mouth and nose, concentrating his Quirk to his hand and continually releasing it. He often accompanies this with a choke or a painful strike to cause them to gasp. Stats Family Father Jotoki Kōsui, alias Ten Man, started as an avid reader. He's bilingual and became interested in English books. After reading the Mysterious Benedict Society books, he began worshipping McCracken as a sensei and a god. He turned down the path of villainy, and with his Charm Quirk, it was impossible to resist him. He was very abusive to his own family. (unbeknownst to him, these tendencies made them immune to his Quirk.) After a fight one night sparked by their father, Kontorōru's brother died by his own flames, and Kontorōru has sworn a blood oath to eventually take his father down. Mother Itaiko Kōsui, Midnight's sister, was kidnapped by her husband one night. She was charmed into their marriage by his Quirk, but eventually helped Kontorōru escape them. She was kidnapped the next day. Brother Aishita Kōsui, Kontorōru's brother, loved Kontorōru with all his heart. Aishita had a very powerful flame Quirk that was powered by rage. He was always a bit "soft," enjoying embroidery, cross-stitch, crochet, sewing, etc. His father was always after him about it. He destroyed his house one night and himself in the process. Kontorōru misses him with a rage like fire, and will one day avenge his memory. Aunt Midnight (Nemuri Kayama) is Kontorōru's aunt and legal guardian presently. They are not exactly close, but he couldn't be with anyone better as Quirk training goes. She supports his anger toward his father and keeps tabs on sightings of him, as well as training Kontorōru on how to use his powers. Boyfriend Shiawase Shi is Kontorōru's boyfriend. They both like "dorky" music, and Kontorōru can deal with Shiawase's obsession with chili. On a more serious note, Kontorōru saved the other from suicide at one point, and they became fast friends. (he also saved Shiawase from bullies on day 1.) He and Shiawase truly love each other and, in the 2nd arc, are a hero duo focusing on rescue missions. (and Shiawase doesn't hate the way that he laughs, which most people find creepy.) Trivia *He is pansexual and panromantic. (attracted to all genders equally.) *His entire costume, hair, and eyes are yellow, but his favorite color is navy blue. *His laugh is written as a "Keh" sound, which most other characters think is creepy. *His Quirk gas is said to smell like some kind of banana cologne. (he gets very embarrassed whenever anyone mentions this - it's one of the only times you'll see him blush.) *When alone and angry, he'll fill the whole room with his Quirk and go on a mad rant, often beating his fists into the walls. Woe unto anyone who opens the door. *He has multiple mental problems, but he's never been diagnosed. The most prevalent of these are anger issues and chronic depression. These two things often go hand in hand for him. *He can play both acoustic and electric guitar but prefers the sound of acoustic. *He hates it when people on TV fake that they can play an instrument. Don't we all. Quotes "Please, go away." - to his roving mob of fangirls. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGH!" *wham* *wham* *wham* - in his dorm, at 5:00 in the morning. "Of course you can win! It's not impossible! Just...''don't breathe!" - to his students. "''MY HAIR!" - with bedhead. "WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO DIE!" - shaving cream all over his room. "Aishita..." - finding one of his brother's embroidery projects stuffed in his suitcase. "Um...why am I being stared at with such focus?" - to Shiawase, in the beginning. "Wow...are you okay?" - after saving Shiawase from an attack by All For One that caused them both to be trapped in rubble for days. "I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMAAAAARRRRRE!" - to his father, letting his Quirk completely go. "Ack, sorry you had to see that." - to Shiawase, after the fight with his dad. "You know...ack, what the heck, why is this so hard to say..." *'deep breath'* "You know what, why not, I'll just say it...ack...okay, Shiawase...I REALLY LIKE YOU TOO. There. I said it." "Why is there no easy way to put this into '''words'...('*kisses Shiawase*''') - a few seconds after the previous exchange, where Shiawase was confused as to his first response. Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:U.A. Teachers Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Former Students Category:Enderfiretheanimusdragon Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users